Seekers Pet
by Transformer Diva
Summary: On a random spree that Megatron wanted to do, the infamous Seeker Trine find a pet. Can they keep her protected? Can they keep her secret? If she gets found, will she be killed? Or become a valuable ally? Will she be seen as a Pet, friend, or something more to the Three Seekers. Find out here. Rating may change


**Hello everyone, guess who is back. I know a lot of people are going to be very pissed with me, for I have went on a deleting spree. Why is I have been gone for far to long, I was dealing with a lot of problems with family and finding myself things. All I have to say is I am back everyone. Now the stories I have deleted I may or may not bring back, I've decided to slightly bring back a story that was once known as Seeker Pets; but I'd rather have the Trine as "Lovers." So instead of three pets its just one lucky girl. Now more then likely the stories that I am writing with our favorite Trine will be more like this, because I like this approach of them better. Except when I do my Twilight/Transformers beast wars cross over again. Anyway, I'm sure I am boring you all enough. On with the story.**

* * *

Starscream's vents were desperately trying to cool his systems, as he and his Trine just had three of the greatest overloads; that the universe had ever seen. Coolant and condensation dripped from the metal frame works of their bodies. Skywarp grinned like an idiot as his processor settled into recharge, Thundercracker hummed slightly trying to help his body calm down, their leader just laid there frozen in place. He came to when his blue mate wrapped two servos around him, bringing him closer to the how frame.

**Starscream Report!**

Megatron's voice was heard over the com, making all three of them groan in annoyance. The tri-colored seeker was in no shape to play Megatron's game, plus his systems were about to crash due to the energy he had just lost.

"Yes Megatron"

**You and your Trine better get ready for a strike on New York now!**

The order once again had three seekers groaning again, they hated this. There leader always had a way of picking the worst times. Starscream was the first to move, helping Skywarp who was muttering curses; that would send Primus running. The Mech had a mouth like no other, and often would get his Trine mate in trouble; to which he always felt guilty about.

"Lets go you two, we do not need to be put in the brig again." Starscream said, earning nods from the two. The three grabbed a cube each and drank their fill, it was enough to help get their bodies slightly cooled down. With that the three departed from their quarters, ignoring anyone who walked around or towards them. They glared down the hall, angry at being forced to move; but they couldn't go against Megatron. Well Starscream did, and he often payed the price for it.

"There you three are, hope I was interrupting something." The voice of their leader greeted, great sarcasm could be heard throughout the launch bay. The Decepticons that were gathered smirked at the three, no one questioned it. Seekers were Seekers first Decepticons second and no one dared to ask a question about it, not even the great grey leader himself.

"Why no Megatron you didn't, now can we go and attack or are we going to hear a lecture." Starscream sneered, that was the answer Megatron needed to grin.

"Of coarse Starscream, Decepticons lets go." He said, laughing as he launched out of the base. Once again leaving the seekers to grumble and glare at everyone around them.

_I think Megatron needs to get laid once, then maybe he'd know why we don't want to leave our berths._

Skywarp's comment had the other two trying desperately not to laugh, of coarse Thundercracker had more success then Starscream.

_Are you sure Warp, we may hear it._

Starscream sent back, making his Trine and himself wince at the thought. Thundercrackers vents stuttered in disgust, he didn't know what to say about this one; nor did he want to think about it. He sent the high disdain to his two mates, who soon sent apologies and calming feelings.

_Screamer, TC do you think we will ever find her?_

This made both of them look back at their Purple mate, they looked at him for a long time. Neither of them knew how to say what they were thinking.

_Warp if we do, its possible she won't be a Seeker..._

_TC what do you mean?_

_You know what I mean Warp_

_Thundercracker is right Skywarp, we may not find a femme Seeker. She may be something else. _

When they broke the private channel, they landed. Instantly Megatron had them blasting the place, to apparently bring the Autobots out of hiding. Buildings were destroyed, humans were being crushed and decimated, screams were heard in the air. Thundercracker was absolutely disgusted, his trine could feel his disgust but could do nothing.

Skywarp fell on a building, making the other Decepticons laugh at his antics. Starscream and Thundercracker were by his side, helping him to his thrusters. They heard crying below them, while the others were distracted the three went and unburied the rubble. To see a lonely human femme, beneath her were two other femmes and one male.

_Do we kill her?_

_What do you think Thundercracker_

_But I can't_

_Why not take her in as a pet_

Both Thundercracker and Starscream looked at Skywarp like he had lost his mind, and he might as well had. Starscream couldn't believe his purple mate would even consider it, but Thundercracker agreed with Skywarp.

_Please Starscream, please_

Starscream's helm whipped over too Thundercracker quickly, before he looked back down at the human. She looked up at them, pleading teary red eyes. He let out an exasperated vent of air, before nodding.

_We have to share, because this is it._

_Thank you Starscream  
_

_Thanks Screamer_

Thundercracker picked up the human femme and hid her in his subspace, before any of the other Decepticons noticed. Not long after the Autobots arrived, and a 'battle' went to the Autobots favor fast. Megatron yelled retreat and they were gone.

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter, please tell me what you think.**

**TD**


End file.
